1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a door latch mechanism and, in particular, to such a mechanism which is actuated by pulling or pushing, as opposed to rotating, a door knob or handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known door latch mechanisms utilize an outer knob or handle which is rotated either clockwise or counterclockwise in order to disengage a latch bolt mechanism from a strike. However, in certain instances, the use of a rotatable knob or handle is not feasible, and an alternative form of latch actuator mechanism must be found. For example, in cases where the person had limited or no use of their hands, rotation of a knob or handle becomes quite difficult, if not impossible. Likewise, young children may not have sufficient strength nor have hands which are large enough to grip and rotate a door knob or handle. The proposed invention proposes to provide a door latch assembly which can be actuated by pulling or pushing on a handle in order to disengage the latch bolt from the strike, thereby avoiding the necessity of having to rotate a knob or handle.
The door latch mechanism according to the present invention is of extremely simple construction, utilizing few and relatively inexpensive parts, such that the mechanism is economical to produce. It is presently contemplated that the door latch mechanism according to the present invention would be primarily utilized on interior doors within a building, such as passage doors permitting access to a room or other enclosure by merely pulling or pushing the door handle, depending on which handle is being operated. In addition, the proposed invention provides a simple but effective locking mechanism which can be associated with either one or both door handles, in the case where the assembly utilizes two handles, and can be easily actuated with the application of a minimum amount of force.